


sinner angel

by higureanghel



Series: rei is yumenosaki's fuckboy [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, aw yeah probably toxic relationship, basically everytime eichi was alone, because he wants him back, but their relationship somehow went bad, forgot to said this but rei started hanging out with eichi after school, hello please read the tags, i think thats it please read the tag, maybe they were fuck buddies idk, my first reichi work im not so sure how this will turn out, no beta we die like men, so they were dating, they actually love each other but things are hard man, they are probably horny half of the time the other is around, they still want the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higureanghel/pseuds/higureanghel
Summary: The angel opened his wings, willing to fly a path he had already flown before. He flew and flew, until the light blue tone which tainted the skies turned black, and the stars which were supossed to appear on that unholy night became red.In that moment, the angel sinned. And he knew he would be banished to Hell itself.
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi, reichi
Series: rei is yumenosaki's fuckboy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844779
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	sinner angel

**Author's Note:**

> author isn't an english native and PLEASE READ THE TAGS OR YOU WONT GET THE CONTEXT thanks

Rei had been staring at Eichi as he did his President duties for... Fifteen minutes? Twenty? Eichi didn't even bother to count the time the other had spent like that. It wasn't like Rei was allowed to be inside the Student Council Room, even if he had once been working there as the President of Yumenosaki. However, that was now Eichi's work. He could kick him out of there if he wanted to. But Eichi did not think it was worthy to spend his precious energy in something like that.

“Sakuma. Could you please mantain a certain distance between us,” a physical distance, Eichi meant. “at least while we're on Yumenosaki?”

Eichi didn't want to lose his temper, mostly because Rei was doing literally nothing. Nothing more than standing right behind him, as if keeping the President and the chair he sat on safe and sound was his only mission. It was almost creepy.

Rei closed his eyes, and let a smile slip out of his lips.

“As you wish, my Emperor.”

Eichi didn't answer, he just kept doing this and that, rearranging some papers here and there, not even knowing what was he exactly doing since he couldn't think of anything but hitting Rei in the face with that really heavy book which was laying over the desk.

“Would you allow me to stay like this then, President?” Rei's voice was filled with irony, covered with politeness even if they both knew that wasn't what the vampire meant. He had sat over the President's desk. It was fair wide, so it wasn't like he was stopping Eichi from doing his job.

“I could get you out of here any moment.” Eichi spoke clearly, not even choosing the twisted words he would when he usually talked to any student.

“Would you?” Rei stared at him, his eyes reflecting how entertaining the conversation was being to him.

Eichi didn't answer. As if he would be honest to Rei after everything that had happened.

And still, he wanted Rei to be honest to him.

“Tell me. What are you trying?” he casually grabbed a pen and started crossing what seemed some kind of formulary.

Rei rolled his eyes.

“Don't act like you don't know. And leave formalities already, will you?”

Eichi gently smiled at him. As he did when he wanted to hide his true thoughts, though Rei had probably figured them out already.

“Please, don't assume we're on good terms just because you stick to me after school.” that was a stupid argument, indeed. Eichi's intentions were to hurt Rei. Because Rei had gained control over him. Because he had fallen for Rei once again.

“Ow, how cruel of you, Emperor.” Rei brought his hand to his chest, as if Eichi's words had hurt him. “So what they say is true. You're truly emotionless.

Eichi didn't answer, for he was in no position to do so.

“I already know that. I don't need you to remind me, Sakuma.”

Rei stood up from the desk, and placed himself next to the blond.

“Will you not call me Rei? Like in the old times?”

“Those times shall not come back.” no bitterness could be sensed in the boy's words. However, Eichi's mind was having a lot of trouble finding a way in which his feelings could keep hidden, as they always had been.

Rei deeply stared at him, his gaze unexpressive, no signs of disagreement in his face, no signs at all.

Rei just wanted to take Eichi again. Hold him in his arms and play with him a little before making a mess of him. He was yearning for that familiar touch, he was craving for it. Once again. No matter what their previous relationship was, Rei was willing to get close again, in order to get what he wanted back. In order to get Eichi back. It shouldn't take long for him to surrender.

“Did you not want me?” asked Rei, who flexed his knees for his face to be next to Eichi's.

At that moment, Eichi saw himself reflected on those crimson eyes. And he could have sworn the Demon was seducing him to enter Hell.

The angel opened his wings, willing to fly a path he had already flown before. He flew and flew, until the light blue tone which tainted the skies turned black, and the stars which were supossed to appear on that unholy night became red.

In that moment, the angel sinned. And he knew he would be banished to Hell itself.

It didn't take long for Eichi's wet and bright lips to press his ex-partner's, demanding for Rei to make it up for what he had done. Which was driving him crazy. He wanted to be taken by Rei again, to feel valid as he felt when being touched by him, to forget about everything as he did when Rei told him he would do anything to fuck him.

Eichi wanted an escape, and Rei was willing to give him one.

Their tongues were immersed in a craving dance, fighting one against the other to obtain as much pleasure as possible. Not knowing when it had happened, Rei's hand had slipped over Eichi's back. Under his uniform shirt, feeling his skin's smoothness, pressing against it.

Eichi gasped, and opened his eyes as soon as Rei broke their kiss. He looked at him intently, but Rei's eyes did not focus on Eichi. He was too busy licking the blond's cheek, as if it had some sort of flavor that pleased him. He scratched Eichi's cheek with his fangs, just to tease him a bit. 

“I want to take you right now.” Rei whispered against the other's collarbone, enjoying the fact that he was able to have Eichi again, even if it was only for some minutes.

Eichi grabbed Rei's mullet firmly. 'You have me' he would have liked to say. Instead, he looked him with pleading eyes.

“I'll have my family bring me a car.” said Eichi under his breath.

Rei smirked.

“You want to go to that one motel again?”

Eichi rolled his eyes.

“Don't make me change my mind.”


End file.
